


Truth or dare the group

by VampachuPika



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, They are wolfs that can do the things we do, Wolf Hybrids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampachuPika/pseuds/VampachuPika
Summary: You may "Truth or dare" the group or me if you want to.Please know that this is my first work here.
Relationships: None
Comments: 41
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fred Layla Yin Yang Omni being friends





	1. Intro

Me:Hi!Welcome to truth or dare.As you saw,you can truth or dare me,or any of the other characters.Say hi everybody.  
Fred:Hi everybody.  
Layla:Hi!  
Yin Yang:Hello.  
Omni:...  
Me:Well,I hope you enjoy this and come back soon!  
Fred:Bye.  
Layla:Bye everyone!!  
Yin Yang:Bye.  
Omni:...


	2. Truth or dare 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got our first truth and dare!

ItzZaira askes and dares:

To all of you, who is the most ticklish? Show us!!  
All of us:Its Yin Yang/me  
Fred- Do you know Fred Weasley from Harry Potter? Do people ever confuse you with him?  
Fred:Of course I know him,my favorite books is harry potter.All the time,like we are nothing alike.  
Hi Layla! Do you like cookies? If yes, I dare you to make cookies with a strange ingredient in them, and give them to everyone to see if they will notice!  
Layla:Hello!I do like cookies,Ok,I'll use a herb I like.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Time skip---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Everyone takes a cookie,and bites in them*  
Layla:Can anyone guess what is wrong in the cookies?  
Fred:Thime?  
Yin Yang:Basil?  
Me:Dill?  
Omni:...rosemary  
Layla:Brother got it right!  
Yin Yang- What's your favorite movie? I dare you to roleplay as your favorite character for an entire day!  
Yin yang:My favorite movie is...I don't know.I don't really have a favorite character,sorry.  
Omni: Hello! Switch personality/roles with one of your friends, see if the others will notice.  
Omni:...  
Layla:I'm sorry,my brother is really shy.He doesn't like to talk to people he doesn't know.Omni,do you want to swap personalities with me?  
Omni:...*nods*  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Time skip---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Omni:*is talking about flowers and nature*  
Layla:...*is just being really quite*  
Fred:Did they swap or something?  
Yin yang:I don't know,maybe?  
POOF! Everyone is now dressed up like their favorite animal  
Me:I'm a corgi!YAY!  
Fred:A bat.Just why?  
Yin yang:I'M A CAT!  
Layla:I'm a lab?  
Omni:...*is actually surprised that he is a Owl*  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Me:Thank you ItzZaira for the comment!  
Fred:Bye.  
Layla:Thank you so much,bye!  
Yin yang:Have a nice,day!  
Omni:...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sending me these!I loved writing them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that if I don't put your comment in the next chapter,that I won't put it in at all.


End file.
